Meeting In The Night
by Shinobi-dono
Summary: One-Shot. Tesla has a good, yet brief, encounter with an Arrancar. Better than it sounds. I hope.


**Meetings In The Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

The life of Tesla Milutin was a clockwork one.

Every day, he would rise from his bed and get dressed in his usual attire, put on his eyepatch over his scarred right eye, place Verruga in his Obi sash where it belonged and then proceed to follow Nnoitra Jiruga, the Quinto Espada, around all day. Regardless of the hundreds of times he had never been thanked, regardless of how often he was threatened by the man, regardless of how rude Nnoitra was, he would never stop following him around.

Many wondered why Tesla even bothered at times. To them, they saw only a young Arrancar being bossed around by the most vicious, the most lecherous, and the most violent Espada there was. But what they didn't see was the honour or determination in Nnoitra that Tesla admired greatly. The will to never give up, the fury at being treated like a beast, Tesla saw something Neliel had never seen, or perhaps had simply ignored. He saw an honourable man angry at the world for not giving him the honour he deserved.

On this particular day - or rather, night - the young, blonde Arrancar had been ordered to fetch his idol some sake (How they even got these drinks such as tea and sake was beyond Tesla). Thus, he had immediately walked off down the corridors of Las Noches in order to fetch the requested drink. After all, he couldn't just say no to Nnoitra Jiruga.

As he walked down the corridors, he could not help but notice a distant sound, like footsteps. But he ignored them. He had more important things to worry about. Although, he did notice that as he got closer to the kitchen, these sounds became all the more louder. Arriving at the door, he got his answer in the form of someone bumping into him as he tried to go through.

Both immediately took a step back as they bumped into each other and the one standing before Tesla muttered an apology, albeit rather coldly. Then again, upon seeing this woman, Tesla immediately knew that the person he was dealing with wasn't one for being nice.

The female Arrancar before him wore a unique version of the Arrancar uniform consisting of a white dress with extra-long sleeves, extending far beyond her hands, with a single slit in each one as well as two belts that criss-crossed each other and a fury collar on her neck. Her hair was long and straight, and was a shade of dark green reminiscent of a swamp in colour. Her Hollow Mask's remains consisted of three hair-clip-like extensions and finally, three pink dots could be found located under her right eye. Now that he thought about it, her eyes were also unusual, being a similar shade of pink to the dots under her right eye.

"It is alright, I simply need to develop my Pesquisa better" he replied, his own voice less cold and more calm than hers. Of course, that wasn't to say she wasn't calm either. Rather, she was very mature, or otherwise she would have probably been angry that he had bumped into her. Which was, of course, expected of many in Hueco Mundo. After all, it was a very violent place.

"Even if you had, would you have used it here, in our own Castle, where we are safe?" she replied, one hand raised, hiding the lower half of her face behind the sleeve. It was a habit of hers, he noted, having seen her do this many times before.

"You have a good point. I suppose I wouldn't"

"Then in that case, it was simply an accident that was no one's fault"

Nodding, Tesla had now moved aside to let the young woman out, which she did so at her own pace. Before she walked down the corridor however, she paused, and swiftly turned on her heel to look at Tesla again, the face still hidden behind a sleeve.

"Curious… What _would_ you be doing here? Last I checked, you were always following Nnoitra-sama around…" she muttered, her eyes resting on him as he immediately replied, as if he had rehearsed his line so well that it came to him immediately upon being asked.

"It is Nnoitra-sama's will that I get him a bottle of sake, so I came to get it" he told her simply, directly and honestly. The female Arrancar nodded, but didn't leave yet, as she noticed his lips once more parting to speak. "And you? Normally you are in the presence of Apache-san and Mila-Rose-san, if not Halibel-sama's presence. Is there a reason for you to be in neither of their presences?".

"Of course. I desired something to eat, but it seems that what's left of the mindless Hollow I captured yesterday has all but been left alone for me to finish in my own time. I suppose I should have guessed that those two would take the last of it…" she replied simply, her eyes looking off to the side, as if thinking of the many times she had spent in the time of her fellow Fraccion.

Tesla nodded once more, and proceeded to head inside the kitchen, only to stop as once more the voice of the female Arrancar called out.

"There is no more sake, either"

With a brief pause, Tesla proceeded to sigh and turned around, back to facing the Arrancar he had been speaking with.

"I see. In that case, I suppose I should leave" he answered. Before he could even move however, a bottle of Shochu was placed in his hands and footsteps could be heard walking down the other end of the corridor.

"I am sure that should suffice" was the last thing the female Arrancar had said as she walked down the corridor, back to her quarters. Turning to watch her go, Tesla spoke.

"Thank you, Sun-Sun-san"

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: There ya go! A new Bleach one-shot for you all. Why did I write it? Who knows? Why Sun-Sun and Tesla? Again, who knows? My mind just works in weird ways that I do not understand.**

**Also, Tesla's last name comes from Nikola Tesla's father, Rev. Milutin Tesla. Since Tesla is based on Nikola Tesla, I thought it'd suit him.**


End file.
